legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Gas demons
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Demon |aliases = Purple demons, Purple Gas demons |era = Post-Blood Omen era (native) Nosgoth's early history |territories = Pillars area, Mountains |weapons = none |abilities = Gas attack |vulnerabilities = sidesteps, low-range, poor at blocks |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm, Spectral Realm, (originating in Demon Realm) |burnable = yes |appearances = }} Gas Demons, also known as Purple Demons or Purple Gas Demons, were a type of demon encountered by Raziel in encountered in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of soul Reaver 2. Role Gas Demons were purple-skinned demons with several small horns and two notable appendages above their shoulders from which they could expel harmful gas. They were perhaps the least dangerous of the 'regular' demon enemies encountered in Soul Reaver 2 . Gas demons were comparatively weaker than other demon enemies; with their attacks less powerful and confined to closer ranges. When attacking, they fought primarily by using their shoulder appendages to emit a harmful Gas Attack (whether the chemical was poisonous or acidic isn't clear), which was fairly powerful and effective at mid-close ranges; though they could also utilise fairly weak claw strikes. Gas Demons were also relatively slow, vulnerable to sidesteps and counters, and rarely blocked attacks Bestiary: Gas Demons: "These purple Demons spew a double plume of green gas from appendages mounted above their shoulders. Though they resort to a claw slash when in close, they rely on their gas attack most of the time. They aren't as good at blocking as some of their fellow demons.//'Strengths'Their gas attack does a lot of damage.//'Weaknesses''' Their attacks aren't very long range, they're easily sidestepped, and they don't block well."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Gas Demons: "Gas Demons project clouds of poison gas from appendages above their shoulders, and they occasionally resort to a relatively weak claw attack from close range. Their gas attack is also short range. Circle and lunge, then unload with combos and low power strikes. Gas Demons block some attacks, but don't do so as much damage as Lightning or Acid Demons" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 53.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Gas Demons:' "Gas demons aren't great fighters, possessing weak blocking skills and hardly any speed. Sidestepping them is easy. On top of those weaknesses, they have a very short range for their physical attack. While the short range is a weakness, it rarely applies because they tend to focus on using their gas attack, which causes a significant amount of damage and has decent range.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 3.5//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 2//''Health'' 3//''Overall'' 3"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Gas demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent Raziel escaping Demons: "The Demons plaguing Nosgoth are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//Raziel has to contend with several forms of Demon, each armed with its own distinctive attacks, and will often find himself ambushed and trapped by impassable Demon barriers which force him into combat. Demons are also able to shift between Material and Spectral at will, and can thus pursue Raziel from one plane to the next." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Raziel first encountered Gas Demons at Shrine nearby the Pillars in the Demon-infested Post-Blood Omen era and they would again be encountered in the Mountains of that era . When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Gas demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.; they again confronted him in the Mountains . Notes SR2B-gasdemon.jpg|Gas Demon concept art SR2-GasDemon.png|Two Gas Demons in Soul Reaver 2 SR2-GasDemon-Close.png|Gas Demon close-up SR2-CombatBarrier-GasDemon3.png|SR2 Gas Demon Combat Barrier SR2-GasDemon-GasAttack.png *Gas Demons are referred to as "demonbc" in game files and as "Purple Demon" in scripts (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.. *Many demons variants in Soul Reaver 2 share similarities with their Blood Omen counterparts; Gas demons notably have a similar color-scheme to the Purple ogres seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ; though it is unclear if the Soul Reaver 2 demons were intended as re-interpretations of Blood Omen's demons or simply different demon races. Acid Demons also share a similar color to the Greater demons seen in of Blood Omen 2 . References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Stubs Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies